total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Sierra
Sierra was a contestant on Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama All-Stars. She didn't returned as a contestant in Total Drama Enchanted Forest, but she appeared in Black Window to be close to Cody again. She later returned as a competitor on Total Drama Sky Adventures, as a member of the Sneaky Swordfishes. Personality With blogs dedicated to every member of the cast and personal information extending as far as their dental records, Sierra is Total Drama's biggest fan. Being a blogger, she sometimes uses internet slang such as "LOL" or "OMG" when she converses with the others. She quite evidently spends a lot of her time online; as shown by how dependent she is on the internet. Aside from blogging, she also plays an MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online RolePlaying Game). Whenever deprived of the world wide web, Sierra will devise questionably-insane methods to compensate, such as using a pizza box as a laptop during World Tour or having a mental breakdown when her smartphone is broken in All-Stars. Sierra admits that a great amount of her knowledge and her multiple skills have been garnered from the internet, her family, or a relative of another contestant. She seems to be a maternal person, having adopted two animals and referred to herself as their mother. She is generally polite, enthusiastic, and easygoing, however, she can also be aggressive and violent, especially when Cody and Cameron are threatened. Total Drama Sky Adventures Shanghai N' Seek Sierra arrives with the other 20 contestants to the airport, and the first thing she does is searching for Cody, who was starting to stalk Gwen, however, Sierra stopped him by hugging him and draging him off the bus. Quickly after leaving the bus, Cody got injured, as Gwen kicked him in the "kiwis", and Sierra tried to make him felt better. After that, Trent went to help Cody, to be stopped by Sierra later, claiming that Cody was only for her; as Trent left Sierra told him to have luck on reconquering Gwen again, which Trent denied. Chris announces that everyone needs to get on the plane, and an excited an happy Sierra is the first one to enter the plane, and as him calls everyone to the economy class, she excitedly runs to there. Meanwhile Chris asigns a team to everyone, Sierra started to hug Cody, who tried to stalk Gwen again. After that, Chris picks three people from each team, and drops off the plane to the other fifteen, including Sierra, who hugged Cody as she was falling on Shanghai. Sierra landed near the Main Street, and she was delighted by the place, however, through the smell of the food and the tea, she detected that Cody was near, and he was, hiding in a tea shop from her. Sierra landed on the same tea shop in which Cody was hiding, and she hugged him, even when he tried to hide in a cabinet. In the tea shop, Cody tried to give Sierra a tea, so she could fall asleep and he could escape, however, Cody drank the special tea and fell asleep; after that, both were eliminated from the challenge. Ultimately, her team won the challenge, and she was deemed safe. Appearances Trivia *Sierra is the second non-contestant to have been "eliminated", with the first one being Mr. Coconut. *Sierra's eliminations are very linked to Cody's eliminations: **In Total Drama Enchanted Forest, Sierra was "eliminated" in episodes were Cody was supposed to, or left the game. **In Total Drama Sky Adventures, she was eliminated right after Cody. *Sierra is the only female in the Sneaky Swordfishes to not make the merge. Category:Cameo Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Season 2 Category:Sneaky Swordfishes Category:Cabbage